Falling for Ron
by KieraKilljoy
Summary: My name is Willow Jones and I've been in love with Ron Weasley for three years now. He's perfect, everything I could ever want in a boy and most importantly, he's my best friend.
1. The Beginning

I gazed at him across the classroom and smiled to myself. How could someone be that perfect? Surely it wasn't legal! He was Ronald Weasley (or Ron as he liked to be called). His fire-like hair fell just above his sparkling blue eyes and his pale white skin was dotted with freckles. He was known for his mischievous lop-sided grin and well matching personality. Most of the girls in our year wanted him which meant that I was constantly getting jealous looks and rumours spread about me as I was the only girl he really spent time with. I was his best friend.

We have been friends since we were five, we're now fifteen so we basically grew up together. We are inseparable and know everything that there is to know about each other. Because of this, people always seem to think that we're together, which secretly I like. I've been in love with Ron for three years and as far as I know, he has no idea. I've watched him slowly fall in love with someone else and have been there for him when that person has gone through guy after guy but has never payed any attention to him. It kills me but I guess it's my own fault for not telling him how I feel. My friend Louise ( my only other friend apart from Ron) is constantly nagging me to tell him and says that she ships 'WillRon' which is ridiculous. I mean, he could never like me...

I'm Willow Jones. I have exceptionally pale skin that goes red at any given opportunity, unusual eyes that change from green to blue to even yellowish at times and I am agonizingly short. Not short enough to be considered 'cute' but not tall enough to be considered 'sexy'. Just short. My hair/ the bane of my life is uncontrollably curly and is a boring shade of dark brown. It used to shine slightly red in the sun when I was younger but not anymore. I guess I was a cute child, but now I've grown into an awkward, anti-social, music loving, book reading, fandom obsessed freak. Which I guess in some ways I'm okay with that, but I know that these things are not considered 'attractive' to guys. They want a girl who's tall with tanned skin and long, silky, golden hair. A girl who is easy to talk to and is confident and self assured. Basically they want a girl who is the exact opposite of me.

That girl is Tessa Evans. She is the most popular girl in school and is exceptionally good at everything. Her hobbies include: netball, swimming, running, art, drama, writing, singing, dancing and she is fluent in French, Spanish, Polish and Japanese. Do you see what I mean when I say she's good at everything? Her family is rich. Her 'Daddy' owns a high end chain of restaurants and her Mother is a TV Presenter. She is the girl that Ron likes and ironically she is one of the only girls that doesn't like him. I on the other hand live with my Mum in a low rent flat and my hobbies include: reading, art, playing guitar, listening to and writing music and spending hours scrolling the internet and watching YouTube videos. And I am the only girl who genuinly likes Ron. Yet I don't think he has ever even thought about me in that way. She really doesn't realise how lucky she is. If only he liked me...


	2. Moving on is harder than it seems

Ron caught up with me after class. I'd usually wait for him but today was different. I've been trying to almost avoid him as I've come to realise that there is literally no point in liking him. I've spent the last three years infatuated with his every move and have decided that now is the time for change. 'New year, new you' as the saying goes.

"What's been up with you lately?" Ron asked as he met me just as I was leaving for break. "What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. "Nothing, you've just been kinda distant lately, that's all." I couldn't explain to him why I wasn't being my usual self so I just shrugged at him. 'He knows me so well' I thought.

I spent most of the day with Louise as she was the only one that I could talk to about my feelings. I went on and on all day about how much I like him and how perfect he is. I cringe thinking back about everything that I said. Lou was probably bored half to death but I knew she didn't mind really. I had been there for her when she had first liked Logan, they have now been together for almost a year and are extremely happy. I know it's probably really bad of me but I sometimes feel a bit jealous of them. It's not as if I'm jealous of Logan, I'm just jealous of how happy they are together. I wish I could be in a realtionship like that. Or any relationship for that matter.

After school I waited for Ron at the gates as we always walk home together, he lived about 2 minutes away from me so this was one place that I could not avoid him. Even though it is a half an hour walk, it never seems long enough. We always have so much fun and when it's over I always wish we had more time. Today we talked about the most random things from who's more attractive Loki or Iron Man- me and Lou always argue over this, Loki obviously wins (as usual Ron thinks Black Widow is hotter than everyone) to Gerard Way's new album. It was going great as it always does, until he mentioned it. The one thing I hoped he wouldn't bring up- Tessa.

"Wills, do you think Tessa likes me?- Cause I think she might" "I keep thinking she's gonna come over and talk to me but she never does...I still think she might like me though" "What do you think?" "Honestly, I think she'd be crazy not to like you, you're perfect- I mean, that's what all the other girls say anyway" I blushed and looked away, hoping that he hadn't noticed what I'd said. "I mean, everyone thinks I'm hot but she's different, special. She's the girl of my dreams, the only girl that I will ever want". Of course he hadn't, all he could think about was her.

As we turned the corner to my house I said goodbye and ran inside and went straight to my room. I lay down on the bed and began to cry. Usually we'd hug goodbye and if my Mum wasn't in I'd invite him inside but today was different. I couldn't handle any more of him talking about how perfect Tessa is. How he wants to be with her and how she is the only girl for him. I had been so stupid to think that I could get over him so easily. I couldn't even last a whole day without thinking about him let alone get over him full stop.


End file.
